Evangelista Santos
Evangelista Santos is a welterweight fighter that has also fought at both light-heavyweight and middleweight. Strikeforce He most recently faced Dream welterweight champion Marius Zaromskis, incredibly, at welterweight. He defeated Zaromskis via spectacular knockout. He was next set to fight debuting Paul Daley in Strikeforce later this year. Daley was instead switched to face hard-hitting former middleweight Scott Smith. Santos next fought in February for the Strikeforce welterweight title against defending champion Nick Diaz, losing via armbar submission with ten seconds left in the second round. He was next set to face UFC veteran Paul Daley. Unfortunately Santos was injured about a month before the bout and forced to pull out. After recovering, Santos welcomed young prospect and Strikeforce newcomer Jordan Mein. Mein defeated "Cyborg" via third round technical knockout due to standing elbow strikes. After the second straight loss, Santos was cut from the Strikeforce roster. After a significant layoff of about a year, Santos next signed to make his LFC debut against UFC veteran Pete Spratt. Santos was unfortunately injured shortly before the fight was scheduled to take place and he was replaced by Bellator veteran Dan Hornbuckle. Retirement After recovering Santos fought Elton Rodrigues winning via first round TKO before losing a rematch to Melvin Manhoef via forty-six second knockout. Santos retired from MMA after the loss ending a seventeen year career with a record of 19-16. Nearly two years after the Manhoef fight Santos returned against Artenas Young defeating Young via a ploddingly paced unanimous decision. Bellator Santos then made his Bellator debut against veteran Brennan Ward defeating Ward via an upset thirty second heelhook submission. Santos then made a quick turnaround fighting Saad Awad but losing via first round TKO. Santos then fought undefeated prospect Michael Page losing via second round flying knee knockout, suffering a fractured skull in the loss. Santos received overwhelming support from the MMA community and from Bellator itself, successfully undergoing a seven-hour surgery to repair the damage. Fights *Jose Landi-Jons vs. Evangelista Santos - The fight was Evangelista Santos's first loss. *Mauricio Rua vs. Evangelista Santos *Antony Rea vs. Evangelista Santos *Evangelista Santos vs. Darren Little *Melvin Manhoef vs. Evangelista Santos - The fight was for the world Cage Rage light-heavyweight championship with Melvin Manhoef defending. The fight was one of the most insane brawls in the history of the sport. *Evangelista Santos vs. Yosuke Nishijima - The fight was for Pride. *[[James Zikic vs. Evangelista Santos - The fight was for the vacant Cage Rage light-heavyweight title. *Evangelista Santos vs. Makoto Takimoto - The fight was the Sengoku debut of Santos and Makoto Takimoto's as well. *Siyar Bahadurzada vs. Evangelista Santos - The fight was in the opening round of the 2008 Sengoku Middleweight grand prix. *Joey Villasenor vs. Evangelista Santos - The fight was the Strikeforce debut of Evangelista Santos. *Evangelista Santos vs. Marius Zaromskis - The fight was Santos's welterweight debut. *Nick Diaz vs. Evangelista Santos - The fight was for the Strikeforce welterweight championship with Nick Diaz defending. *Jordan Mein vs. Evangelista Santos - The fight was the Strikeforce debut of Jordan Mein. *Evangelista Santos vs. Brennan Ward - The fight was Santos' Bellator debut. *Michael Page vs. Evangelista Santos - Santos suffered a fractured skull in the loss. Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Retired fighters